PROMISE
by Arisa Narahashi - Aimee
Summary: Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu gerbang sekolah yang sudah terbuka dengan lebar, aku merasakan hembusan udara yang keluar dari gedung berlantai lima itu. Memang tak diragukan lagi disini begitu sesak oleh hembusan nafas laki-laki.
1. Chapter 1

**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer : ****BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (sangat), OOT, Typo (s), tema pasaran, dll.**

* * *

**Lya_Awlya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Rukia POV**

* * *

Perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki, aku adalah seorang siswi SMA tingkat dua semester dua. Mulai hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku _memijakkan_ kaki dihalaman gedung sekolah SMA Seiretei. Berlaku mulai detik ini, aku adalah anak perempuan pertama yang berani bersekolah disini. Mungkin kalian semua heran mengapa aku yang sudah hampir tingkat tiga ini pindah sekolah ke SMA Seiretei yang dikhususkan untuk siswa laki-laki.

Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai beberapa alasan yang kuat mengapa aku mau sekolah disini. Bukannya karena aku seorang anak gadis _sok_ hebat atau suka tantangan, ini karena permintaan dari kakak iparku yang seorang konglomerat, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ups, bukan bermaksud sombong ya . . Aku tak peduli kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah dengan para penghuni SMA Seiretei ini. Karena sebelum aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sadar kalau nantinya pasti akan mendapat kecaman dari kaum adam yang bersekolah di sini. Namun, aku berharap semoga saja mereka semua menerima kehadiranku yang seorang gadis- bukan laki-laki - untuk bergabung dengan sekolah mereka.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu gerbang sekolah yang sudah terbuka dengan lebar, aku merasakan hembusan udara yang keluar dari gedung berlantai lima itu. Memang tak diragukan lagi disini begitu sesak oleh hembusan nafas laki-laki.

Baru tiga langkah kakiku berjalan, sekejap terlihat pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Disetiap sudut sekolah itu terdapat segerombolan anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMA yang sama sedang menatapku tajam. Kuperhatikan gerombolan anak laki-laki itu satu persatu. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berperawakan mungil dengan rambut putih jabriknya sedang berbincang dengan temannya yang memakai aksesoris berupa tato di wajahnya yang bermotif angka 69. Ada juga seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah panjang dengan tato di wajahnya sedang menatapku. Ada- STOP! Huaaaaaa...Aku tidak bisa memperhatikan mereka satu persatu lagi. Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri dari sini. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian aku ingat janjiku dengan kakak iparku. Ku yakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku pasti bisa melewati dengan tenang hari-hariku disekolah ini.

Tak lama, aku kembali menata raut wajah yang semula terpana dengan kegarangan mereka. _Tenang, Rukia,_. _Kau pasti bisa_, yakinku pada diri sendiri_. _Ku kumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka pita suaraku yang indah dengan lantang. "Salam kenal semua? Mulai hari ini mohon bantuan kalian." Ku lihat hanya senyuman sinis yang mereka keluarkan. Aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman bangsawan yang tak kalah sinisnya.

Plok...Plok...Plok...

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tepukan tangan secara tiba-tiba. Segera kugerakkan kepalaku ke kanan – ke kiri untuk mencari tahu darimana asal suara itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pemuda dari segerombolan anak laki-laki tadi. Lelaki itu berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut orange dan iris mata coklat madu. Wajahnya tegas dan terlihat...er bijaksana. Anak laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiriku sambil memasang wajah yang tak bersahabat padaku?

"Selamat datang di SMA Seireitei, pendek." Salamnya padaku. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara tawa membahana dari seluruh siswa sekolah itu terutama yang sedang melihat tontonan gratis ini.

Sial. Kucabut kata-kata bijaksana tadi. "Apa kau bilang? Namaku bukan pendek. Namaku-"

"Aku tahu, kau Rukia Kuchiki kan? Seorang gadis konglomerat Kuchiki Corp.? Kami sebagai OSIS salut atas keberanianmu masuk kesekolah ini, nona Kuchiki. " senyumnya menyeringai.

_Kenapa dia tahu? _

Aku menangkap papan namanya yang terpasang didada kanannya, "Ichigo Kurosaki " dan "Ketua OSIS". Pantas saja nada bicaranya seperti orang berkuasa. Setelah itu kuarahkan pandangan mataku kearah sisi kanan dan kiri dari laki-laki bernama _strawberry_ itu. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dan berkacamata berdiri disebelah kanan sang ketua OSIS. Laki-laki itu ber _name tag_ "Ishida Uryu " dan sebelah kirinya berdiri pria berambut biru muda yang berperawakan sangat atletis menurutku, ber name tag "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques". _Kenapa kedua pengawal ketua OSIS itu berambut biru semua?_ _Seharusnya pengawal mengikuti ketuanya, bukan?_ Hentikan Rukia, bukan waktunya untuk mengomentari penampilan seseorang!

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Jadi?"

Dengan senyum sinisnya, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang tengkuknya dengan _gaya _yang mungkin menurut sebagian gadis-gadis diluar sana _keren_. "Walaupun yang kudengar kepala sekolah melindungimu, kami sebagai OSIS dan seluruh siswa sekolah ini tidak akan membiarkan gadis sepertimu bertahan lama." Ucapnya padaku seraya berjalan membelakangiku, pergi menjauh. Diikuti dengan siswa-siswa yang lain. Mereka membubarkan diri dari tempat semula.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah dengan kalian!" ucapku lantang , menggema diseluruh bagian sekolah ini. Perasaan membara muncul dari dalam diriku. Ketakutan yang semula berada didalam diriku hilang tergantikan semangat saat mendapat tantangan itu dari siswa sekolah ini yang diwakili oleh sang ketua OSIS yang berambut mencolok itu.

_**Aku tidak akan menyerah menghadapi kalian semua. Aku pasti bisa menghadapi kalian. Hadapi mereka dengan keberanian Kuchiki Rukia!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hai ketemu lagi sama Lya disini. Bagaimana fic ini menurut kalian? Terlalu pendek? XD **_

_**Sekedar info aja, Fic ini aku adaptasi dari sebuah novel. Tidak semua hanya bagian-bagian tertentu yang aku ubah dan aku buat berbeda. Kalau sama persis jiplak dunk? Kkekekek**_

Novel itu menurutku cocok dengan karakter Rukia, bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Ada yang tahu tentang novel yang aku maksud? Khekhekhe. . .

_**Sekian dulu ya, makasih buat yang sempetin baca Fic ini. **_

_**Oiya, boleh minta kritik dan sarannya?**_

_**Hountoni Arigatou, Minna-san. **_

_**Sign, **_

_**Lya**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning: OOC (sangat), OOT, Typo (s), tema pasaran, Alur? Lambat, dll.**

Chap 2

_**Rukia POV**_

Kring...Kring...Kring...

Sungguh menyebalkan! Kupaksakan untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku, sekedar melirik angka yang tertera pada jam berbentuk kelinci yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku.

Pukul 06.15

'_Gawat! Aku tidak ingin terlambat lagi'_, rutukku dalam hati. Kuambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi yang terletak disamping meja belajarku. Segera kulangkahkan kaki mungilku menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian.

Setelah siap dengan penampilanku, segera aku beranjak dari kamarku menuju ruang disana sudah ada Nee-chan dan Nii-sama.

Di ruang makan. . .

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" sapa kakak kandungku, Hisana.

"Ohayou, nee-chan, nii-sama. Tidurku nyenyak sekali, nee-chan." Senyumku ramah pada mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah. Ayo, segera sarapan. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ucap Hisana pada adik satu-satunya ini.

"Gomenne, nee-chan. Hari ini aku tidak sarapan. Aku takut terlambat karena sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga dimulai."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal kakak sudah membuatkan omelet kesekuaanmu. Ya sudahlah, hati-hati ya, sayang."

Senyum hangat terpancar darinya. Kuhampiri Nee-chan dan kucium keningnya. "Um, gomen. Aku berangkat, nee-chan." Sesaat kulirik kakak iparku, hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menanggapi 'acara' rutinku sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

_**End-Rukia POV**_

-O-

"Byakuya-sama, apa kau lihat wajah Rukia tadi?" tanya Hisana sambil menuangkan segelas susu kepada suaminya.

"Hmm. . . "

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Aku khawatir dengannya apalagi seminggu sejak ia bergabung ke sekolah itu. Rona wajahnya berbeda."

". . ."

"Bya-."

"Aku tahu kau khawatir padanya, Hisana. Tapi, maaf. Aku harus melakukannya agar sekolah peninggalan Kuchiki Corp itu tidak terpuruk. Memang belum banyak yang tahu, tapi hal itu lambat laun akan segera diketahui masyarakat. Oleh karena itu, aku harus menggunakan cara itu. Dan satu-satunya pilihan dengan memasukkan Rukia kesekolah itu." Jelas Byakuya lembut kepada istrinya itu.

Greek. Byakuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku juga harus segera berangkat karena ada rapat pengalihan wewenang dengan yayasan pagi ini." Dipeluknya tubuh mungil istrinya yang terlihat rapuh itu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kasihan dia."ucap Byakuya seraya mengelus pelan perut buncit sang istri. "Percayakan Rukia padaku."

"Uhn. Hati-hati, Byakuya-sama."

-O-

Brakk.

Rukia membuka pintu kelas dua IPA satu dengan keras. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya yang putih mulus dipenuhi dengan peluh setelah ia berlarian keseluruh penjuru sekolah untuk mencari baju olahraganya. Hari ini dirinya sungguh-sangat-sial. Terlambat tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga karena kehilangan baju olahraga yang sudah menjadi kewajiban setiap siswa untuk memakainya jika ingin mengikuti pelajaran fisik itu. Percuma saja pagi ini ia bangun pagi dan meninggalkan makanan favoritnya, omelet.

Pagi tadi, saat ia tiba diloker pribadinya, Rukia mendapati loker itu kosong tanpa ada satupun barang-bersih-termasuk baju olahraga yang jelas-jelas kemarin sudah ia simpan diloker. Segera ia bergegas mencari baju olahraganya. Hampir sekitar 10 menit berlarian keseluruh penjuru sekolah, akhirnya baju itu ditemukan. Namun sungguh miris melihatnya, baju itu terbentang dengan indahnya diatas atap gedung sekolah lantai satu dengan keadaan yang sangat kotor.

'_Pasti ini perbuatan mereka! Keterlaluan sekali.'_

Ditatapnya seluruh penjuru kelas. Masih sepi, tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya. Karena penghuni kelas itu masih mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Tiba-tiba manik violet gadis itu berhenti pada sebuah _white board _yang terletak didepan kelas_. _Goresan tinta hitam yang membentuk suatu huruf dan akhirnya membuat sebuah kalimat dengan ukuran _font_ diatas rata-rata hanya mampu membuat Rukia tersenyum-miris terpampang disana.

'**CEPAT KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INI, KUCHIKI!' **

Alis sang gadis menukik tajam seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot kebawah saat membaca kalimat berikutnya dengan ukuran font yang lebih kecil, "Dasar...cewek...jelek?" Spontan suara gadis bermata violet yang sudah tertahan dari tadi dikeluarkan.

"Dasaaaaar, strawbery bakaaaa...!"

Dengan gerak cepat, segera dihapusnya tulisan yang mampu membangkitkan kadar emosi gadis mungil itu. Rukia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada dideretan paling belakang. Dimasukkan baju olahraga lusuh itu kedalam tas ransel ungu bermotif kupu-kupu miliknya.

Ya, kejadian seperti ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu diawal Rukia masuk kelas ini. Karena atas kuasa sang kakak ipar, gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu dimasukkan dikelas IPA satu yang sejak dulu sudah terkenal sebagai kelas anak-anak pilihan. Namun, bukan nasib baiknya karena dirinya harus sekelas dengan anak OSIS itu. Alhasil, hampir setiap hari ia selalu menjadi objek penindasan mereka. _'Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang!' _tekadnya dalam hati.

"Ah, Aku harus menemui Kenpachi-sensei." Guru olahraganya. ia harus menjelaskan alasan tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Greek.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, tampak dari luar halaman sekolah, seseorang melemparkan sesuatu kearah kaca jendela kelas Rukia berada sekarang.

PRANGGGG...

Seketika suara pecahan kaca menerobos hebat ketelinga Rukia. Ia berteriak kaget dan sepontan ia merunduk, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat mendengar suara pecahan itu. Mata Rukia yang refleks menutup, perlahan terbuka.

"Lagi? Sudah dua kali kaca kelas ini pecah." Ungkap Rukia seraya memandangi pecahan kaca yang berpencar kemana-mana.

Tak lama, kedua manik amethysnya menatap bola tenis yang menggelinding kearahnya. Bola yang menjadi alat penghancur kaca kelasnya kali ini membuat gadis itu merengut heran. Berbagai pikiran berkelebat diruang otaknya. _'Pasti ini juga perbuatan orang itu.'_

"Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" geram Rukia seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju lapangan olahraga tempat seseorang yang mungkin menjadi penyebab pecahnya kaca kelas Rukia.

Sementara itu dilapangan olahraga. . .

Terlihat sekumpulan siswa berbaju olahraga sedang asyik bermain basket. Mereka terlihat begitu bersemangat memainkan bola bundar berwarna orange itu. "Hei...Renji, lempar bolanya kemari." Teriak seorang siswa berambut orange pada teman se_tim_nya yang berambut merah panjang." Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda berambut orange itu mendapat bola dari temannya dan dengan hebatnya segera meng-_shoot_ bola ke ring. Dan, masuk!

Semua bersorak kearah pemuda berambut mencolok itu. "Kau hebat, Ichigo. Lihat wajah Grimmjow. Dia kalah lagi dipermainan kali ini." Ucap pemuda berambut merah pada sahabatnya itu seraya mununjuk lawannya.

"Yo, Renji. Ini juga karena lemparanmu padaku. Nice!" ucap pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada pemuda berambut biru muda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua pemuda itu. "Hei Grimm, sudahlah. Kau harus terima kekalahanmu. Jangan lupa traktir kami makan siang."

"Sial. Tahu begini aku tidak menantangmu." Ucap pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Sudahlah, teman. Dia tidak bisa dikalahkan." Kali ini pemuda berambut biru tua seraya membetulkan kacamatanya ikut perbincangan tiga pemuda itu. Mereka kemudian tertawa saling beradu tangan sekedar bersalaman.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin. Perutku sudah lapar. Untung saja tadi Kenpachi-sensei meminta ijin pulang. Ahahahaha. . ."ucap Ichigo kepada ketiga sahabatnya

Namun, saat akan meninggalkan lapangan, mereka berempat dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang familiar. "Ichigo!" suara itu seketika merubah keriangan dilapangan itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut orange itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu. Dilihatnya sesosok gadis berperawakan mungil tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, gadis itu melemparkan sebuah bola tenis yang sedari tadi Rukia genggam. Rukia melemparkan bola itu begitu kuat kearah sang pemuda. Namun dengan gerak cepat, Ichigo berhasil menghindarinya.

"Ck,chibi lagi..." Ichigo menatap marah kearah gadis itu. "Mau apa kau?" Rukia berhenti didepan Ichigo dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Rukia tersenyum miris, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kurosaki!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu pada sang gadis mungil.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengelak lagi. Kau yang melemparkan bola tenis itu ke kaca kelas kita, kan?" tuduh Rukia seraya mengcungkan jari telunjuknya kearah gedung paling ujung di gedung lantai dua. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan aku untuk segera pergi dari sini, tapi bukan begini caranya. Bahaya, jeruk busuk!" ucap Rukia dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah Ichigo pada gadis didepannya itu. "Apa katamu? Memecahkan kaca kelas? Aku? Hei nona Kuchiki, jangan seenaknya menuduh orang ya. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak berniat melakukan hal-hal seperti itu!" Ichigo jengkel dengan tuduhan sang gadis Kuchiki itu padanya.

"Ck, sudahlah Tuan Kurosaki, apapun yang kau lakukan aku tetap tidak akan pergi dari SMA Seireitei ini! Akan kubuktikan kalau kaulah pelakunya!" timpal Rukia seraya menunjuk kesal tepat didepan hidung pemuda berparas tampan itu.

"Silahkan saja, lakukan sesukamu!" jawab pemuda bermanik coklat madu tersebut.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut mencolok yang melekat diatas kepala pemuda dihadapannya saat ini. Namun ia masih punya sedikit kesabaran untuk tidak melakukan hal yang akan membuat malu dirinya dan terutama orang itu. Lebih tepatnya, belum saatnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku akan melaporkan semua tindakanmu ini pada nii-sama dan paman Kurosaki!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia berjalan menjauhi Ichigo yang terus menatapnya sinis.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?" suara bass milik temannya menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Un, aku tidak apa-apa, Renji. Aku hanya merasa heran saja, kenapa gadis itu mau bersekolah disini dan membuat kekacauan. Cih, menyebalkan!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Hei...hei... Sudahlah, Kurosaki-Taichou. Bukankah sebaiknya kita pergi ke kantin saja? Lihat, Grimm sudah tidak sabar untuk mentraktir kita." Ucap pemuda berambut biru tua seraya menunjuk pemuda bermanik senada dengan rambut biru mudanya, sedangkan sang 'objek' hanya mendelik kesal kearah pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

"Ah, sial. Gara-gara gadis itu acara kita tertunda. Ayo. . ." ucap Ichigo pada ketiga temannya.

Mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan lapangan menuju kantin.

-O-

Rukia berjalan dikoridor kantor dengan bibir yang terus bergerak kesal. Sehabis dari lapangan, ia terus _uring-uringan_ sendiri mengingat sikap pemuda Kurosaki yang seenaknya. Mengingat wajah pemuda itu cuek, membuat kepalanya pusing. Gendang telinganya juga hampir pecah setiap kali makhluk alien berambut orange itu mengucapkan ratusan –ralat bahkan ribuan kalimat pengusiran kepadanya. Rukia benar-benar membenci pemuda itu. Dia bahkan sudah memasukkan si strawberry di daftar orang paling menyebalkan miliknya.

'_Kalau benar bukan dia pelakunya, lalu siapa? Apa ada orang lain yang membenciku melebihi si kepala orange itu di sekolah ini? Issh, menyebalkan!' _gerutu Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kaki mungil Rukia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu dengan _plesturan_ paling mengkilap di area kantor ini. Pintu dengan papan nama yang digantung diatasnya bertuliskan 'RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH' itu ia ketuk perlahan.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam. Rukia segera membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Permisi, nii-sama." Sapa Rukia seraya menutup kembali pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu. Pemuda berumur 28 tahun itu menatap Rukia dalam diam. Meskipun masih terbilang sangat muda. Pemuda bermanik abu-abu itu merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab pada Hisana- istrinya , adik iparnya dan sekolah SMA Seireitei ini.

"Duduklah, Rukia." Ucap sang kepala sekolah kepada Rukia. Dengan segera, Rukia mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Dia berulah lagi?" tanya sang kakak ipar.

"Uhn. Nee-chan tidak tahukan, nii-sama?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah."

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara detak jarum jam dinding yang merupakan sumber suara satu-satungya di ruang berdekorasi _eropa_ itu.

"Bagaimana rapat tadi pagi, nii-sama? Apa pendapat mereka?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan sang kakak ipar.

Byakuya menatap adiknya itu. Manik abu-abu miliknya bertemu dengan manik amthys sang adik. Dialihkannya sang manik abu-abu menatap keluar jendela yang berada di sebelah kanan meja tempat kerjanya. "Lancar. Mereka setuju dengan usul yang aku ajukan seminggu yang lalu. Dan akan dilaksanakan tahun depan saat penerimaan murid baru."

"Aku harap semoga banyak anak perempuan yang akan masuk sekolah ini. Dan impian nii-sama dan paman Kurosaki bisa terwujud." Ucap Rukia menanggapi pernyataan sang kakak. "Lalu, sekarang apa sudah waktunya untuk memberitahu Ichigo, nii-sama?"

Byakuya kembali menatap adiknya. "Itu pilihan yang buruk, Rukia. Aku rasa lebih baik jika Kurosaki sendiri yang memberitahu anak sulungnya itu."

"Gomen, nii-sama."

"..."

"Masalah apa yang hari ini Kurosaki muda itu lakukan?" tanya Byakuya kepada sang adik.

"Ah, itu. Anu, Aku belum yakin benar itu perbuatannya atau bukan, nii-sama. Tapi hari ini lagi-lagi kaca kelasku pecah. Dan pelakunya menggunakan bola tenis ini." Dikeluarkan bola tenis yang sejak dari lapangan tadi ia bawa.

"Jadi, hari ini juga terjadi lagi pemecahan kaca?" Raut kecemasan mulai nampak sedikit demi sedikit di wajah Byakuya.

"Uhn." Jawab Rukia singkat. Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah sang kakak yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nii-sama?"

"Maaf, Rukia. Kakak sudah membawamu ke masalah seperti ini." Sesal Byakuya. Rasa bersalah yang amat besar terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

Rukia merasa haru mendengar pernyataan kakaknya barusan. Senyum mengembang diwajah manisnya. "Nii-sama tidak pernah membawaku ke masalah ini. Aku sendiri yang berjanji akan membantu dan mendukung nii-sama untuk sekolah ini." Meskipun nii-sama tidak meminta bantuanku_pun_,aku dengan sendirinya akan berinisiatif membantu nii-sama."

Byakuya tertegun mendengar pernyataan bijak yang terlontar dari mulut sang adik ipar. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai kepala sang adik dengan lembut.

'_Terima kasih, Rukia. Aku pasti akan melindungimu.'_ Ucap Byakuya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Athor's Note:

Hai, Lya kembali dengan chap 2. ^^ seneng banget karena dapet respon yang baik dari para pembaca fic ini. Oiya, bagaimana fic kali ini? ^^

Berhubung ada yang pingin tahu ini ter inspirasi dari novel apa, Lya kasih tahu disini ya. Ini terinspirasi dari 3 novel yang Lya baca. _**Victory by Luna Torashyngu, Janji Hati by Mela Sukmawati dan Love United by Orizuka**_. Ada yang sudah baca? .

Sebelumnya, terima kasih yang sudah membaca, mereview dan memfav-follow fic ini ya. Lya berterima kasih sekali.

**_Balesan review lewat PM ya. Dan ini balesan buat yang gak log in:_**

**_Azura Kuchiki: _**_Makasih udah RnR, ya... :D novel apa ya? xixixi. udah tahu? :D reviewlg ya. makasih._

**_Darries: _**_Makasih uda RnR ya. :D hhahaha. kasihan Rukia. Iya peres aja itu. aku ikhlas kok. #plakkkkk . Review lg ya. Makasih._

Buat semangat Lya, ada yang mau kasih kritik atau saran lagi? ^^

.

.

Hountoni Arigatou, Minna-san.

.

.

.

Sign,

Lya.


End file.
